


212

by citronelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akamaru is napping somewhere else, Anal Sex, Choking (just a bit), Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kankuro has some problems but it's ok he's trying his best, M/M, Mirror Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Set during Shippuden blank period, i only have one mode and its sappy horny, this is v similar to my other kankiba fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronelle/pseuds/citronelle
Summary: They haven't seen each other for seven months, so they fuck. That's literally all this fic is.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Comments: 22
Kudos: 168





	212

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my other kankiba fic (Cake) you will probably say "Hm, these two fics are really quite similar" and I would reply "Ya they sure are." I like to write about them being in love and missing each other, sue me. Maybe one day I'll post something with more flavour. 
> 
> I wrote this in like 4 hours and then spent ~3 weeks debating if I should post it, so please ignore any typos you come across lol

Kankuro could feel how tight Kiba was from the moment the head of his cock breached him, and it was so much better than just _remembering it._

They hadn’t seen each other in months—the desert surrounding Suna had seen an unusual amount of sand storms that had made travelling nearly impossible, and they’d both been too busy to keep in touch otherwise. That was just the way of the life of a shinobi, but it was hard being apart for so long.

Two hundred and twelve days exactly, Kiba had said after tackling him into a hug so hard it knocked them both over into the snow. He’d counted, because of course he had. 

He had Kiba bent over the bathroom counter of his hotel room in Konoha, naked with his ass up and his elbows bent on the counter, his head hanging between them as he trembled and tried to relax. His hair was still damp from the shower they’d shared, little droplets of water dripping onto the counter. He shivered when Kankuro kissed the back of his neck, moaning quietly. 

“Cute,” Kankuro murmured into his ear, just to watch the tip of it turn red. He grinned. Oh, he was going to _ruin_ him. 

Two hundred and twelve days was a _long_ time.

Kankuro pressed into him slowly. He could feel Kiba's body melting under him, feel the subtle tremble in his legs as he pushed up onto his toes. He was overwhelmed already. Kankuro stopped. 

“Keep going,” Kiba demanded immediately, his voice shaky. “I’ll kick your ass if you stop.” 

Kankuro huffed out a short laugh and resisted the urge to make some type of quip about how he didn’t think Kiba would be doing much of that anytime soon. He gripped Kiba's hips a bit harder, felt his tight heat loosen against the slicked-up head of his dick until it finally gave, and then he was inside him. It was so good that his vision whited out around the edges, and he cursed under his breath.

Kiba muffled a sharp gasp into the crook of his elbow, and Kankuro had to remember that it had been a while and Kiba needed to adjust to the size of him again. He hadn’t taken much more than a couple fingers since the last time they were able to be together. (Kiba had confessed this, very smugly, while they were in the shower. Kankuro had pressed him into the wall and decorated him in bites and bruises that would linger for longer than he could in Konoha, and one thing led to another, and now here they were.) 

“Fucking move,” Kiba growled, but its effect was somewhat lost in the way he shuddered again. 

“I don't want to hurt you,” Kankuro replied, just as strained. 

“I _want_ you to hurt me.” Claws dug into his hip as Kiba reached back to pull him closer, glaring at him in the mirror. He looked thoroughly debauched already, and Kankuro wasn’t even all the way in yet. “I want to feel this for the next week. Do it.”

Kankuro knew he was on the bigger side, and although he knew Kiba liked it rough, he wasn’t sure it was a great idea. Kiba sensed his hesitation, letting his frustration bleed into his tone when he said, “Fuck me, you know I can take it, _please_ —”

The whiny ‘ _please’_ echoed around in his head, and Kankuro was only so strong. It was hard _not_ to give in, listening to Kiba beg for it.

“Fine, you damn brat,” he muttered, and then he pressed Kiba into the counter hard enough that it would probably bruise his hip bones and fucked into him _hard_ . Kiba’s trembling shout echoed off the walls. Kankuro thought that maybe his claws dug in hard enough to draw blood at his hip, but he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t think about much except the way Kiba felt squeezing around him, and fuck, he was so _perfect_. 

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Kiba whined, throaty and drawn-out. Their eyes met in the mirror. His pupils were blown wide and his tanned skin was flushed and sweaty, his tongue peeking out to lick at the sweat beading on his top lip. His hair was a mess, and there was a peppering of hickeys up the side of his neck from earlier. 

He was such a vision that Kankuro couldn't help but breathe, “You look so good.” 

And Kiba, the smug asshole, _smirked_ at him. “Fuck me properly and I’ll look even better.”

Kankuro could swear there was some kind of irony there, that Kiba had never looked more angelic than when he was demanding to be fucked. 

“You’re annoying,” he said instead of putting the heavy, warm feeling in his chest into words. He rolled his hips before Kiba could answer, pulling all the way out before fucking back into him, faster and deeper this time. He felt Kiba's responding breathless laugh in his gut. 

Kiba moaned for him, one hand coming up to brace himself against the wall so he could push back into each thrust. A couple bottles of complimentary hotel toiletries tumbled over when he accidentally hit them, but neither of them paid any mind. His claws scratched at the paint and Kankuro _should_ make him stop, but it was fucking hot, so instead he lifted Kiba’s hips and changed the angle _just_ right and watched Kiba’s face contort in the mirror as he cried out. 

“ _Fuck_ , like that,” he panted, a whine stuck high in his throat. “Feels good.”

“Yeah,” Kankuro grunted through grit teeth, shuddering when Kiba tensed around him at his tone. “Been thinking about this for _months._ ” 

Kiba’s nails were definitely drawing blood now as he pulled Kankuro closer still, hissing, “ _P_ _lease-_ Kankuro, _harder_ — _”_

Kankuro really hoped the walls weren't as thin as they looked, because when he hit where he _knew_ Kiba's prostate was, Kiba cried out again, _loud_. Tears welled up in his eyes and he squeezed them shut. They rolled down his cheeks, over his tattoos, and Kankuro would be concerned if not for the way Kiba was moaning his name. 

“Like this,” he said, but it wasn’t really a question. 

“Yes— _shit_ —” Kiba hissed, and Kankuro couldn’t take his eyes off of his face in the mirror. He'd seen Kiba like this countless times, but it was so much more intense this time, after so long apart. 

The urge to kiss him hit hard, so he leaned down, and Kiba twisted at the torso and met him halfway to slot their mouths together like he just _knew._ He took the moment to slow down and let them both catch their breaths—Kiba didn’t even complain about the switch in pace, just brought a hand up to tangle in his hair and kiss him deeper—and the kiss was salty with Kiba’s tears but sweet with the release of months of longing between them both. They parted with a quiet wet sound, both panting softly. 

Kankuro glanced at the mirror, and Kiba followed his gaze, flushing when he saw how wrecked he looked, when he saw the way Kankuro couldn’t take his eyes off him. His cock twitched, a little bead of pre dripping down onto the counter. Kankuro remembered, all at once, that Kiba had a _thing_ for being watched like this. 

Kiba swallowed, and Kankuro watched his throat bob before bringing his arm underneath Kiba's armpit and resting his hand gently at the base of his throat. He heard Kiba’s breath hitch, felt his pulse fluttering frantically beneath his skin. Their eyes met again and Kiba gave a tiny nod, clutching at Kankuro's arm. They both knew he was strong enough to pull it away if he wanted to.

“You know what to do if you want me to stop,” Kankuro said with a grin, and when Kiba nodded again, he punctuated the words by pulling Kiba down hard onto his cock and squeezing the sides of his neck, just slightly. Kiba clenched around him, his head falling back with a weak moan.

“That’s so good,” he wheezed out, lashes fluttering. He looked beautiful like that, his throat bared and a lovely flush blooming down past his collarbones, love bites scattered around his neck and chest. The scar marring the right side of his waist caught in the light. 

Kankuro loved him so fucking much it hurt, but he didn’t know how to say it, the words sticky and tough in his throat; he pulled Kiba closer and kissed the side of his jaw and fucked him hard again, his heart pounding when Kiba sobbed for him and bit his lip hard enough that a tiny stream of blood trickled down his chin. 

Kiba squirmed against him, oblivious to Kankuro's internal struggle. “Kankuro,” he breathed as tears gathered in his eyes again, sticking his lashes together and sliding down his face. His other hand grappled at the edge of the counter for purchase. “Don’t fucking stop—”

A surge of _Mine, he’s mine_ rushed through him, and his hips snapped up without his permission, so deep that Kiba's voice died in his throat beneath Kankuro's hand. His body tensed up and he was close, Kankuro could tell, and he wanted to see it, wanted to see Kiba lose himself in it.

“Touch me,” Kiba whispered, begging, and Kankuro wanted so badly to deny him and make Kiba come untouched, but it had been too long—it was too intense—it would be cruel, so he took ahold of him in the hand that wasn’t holding Kiba’s throat and jerked him off fast. 

Kiba’s mouth fell open and his entire body clenched hard, hard enough that Kankuro's hips stuttered and he nearly finished right then and there. He pulled out and it was a good thing he did, or he’d miss the sight of Kiba arching and spilling all over the counter, letting out a weak cry as he came harder than he had in ages. 

He was whispering something, and it was mostly nonsense, but Kankuro heard him say something that sounded a lot like _I love you,_ and it was enough to make something inside him break and mend itself together again. 

Kiba tugged at his wrist as he came down from his high. Kankuro let him move his hand away from his throat, listening to him pant and take in a full, shuddering breath for the first time in a while. He was aching to finish too, but there was something wonderful about watching Kiba come back to himself, slumping back because he knew Kankuro would catch him. 

“You okay?” Kankuro asked, a bit worried that he overdid it. There were bruises forming on Kiba's hips already from how hard he’d been gripping them. 

Kiba finally opened his eyes again, dropping his head away from Kankuro's shoulder to meet his eyes in the mirror. He looked _wrecked_ , but he was grinning, and Kankuro couldn’t even begin to describe the way that made a shiver crawl up his spine. His cock jumped against Kiba's back, which made Kiba look even more smug. 

“You can come inside me if you want,” he breathed, like he didn’t just shoot his soul out of his dick a minute ago. He leaned forward onto the counter again, glancing back over his shoulder and smirking because he _knew_ Kankuro wouldn’t say no to him. His hole was pink and slick with lube and precum, and it all made Kankuro’s legs feel like giving out. 

He pressed back in, slowly, watched Kiba’s face screw up as he did. He was more pliant than before, hot and wet and tight around him. He moaned when Kankuro found a new rhythm, not as fast as before, but _deep_ and hard enough that he had to brace himself on the wall again. 

He whimpered with each roll of Kankuro’s hips, and for a moment the room was silent except for their heavy breathing and the sound of slick skin slapping against skin and the lewdness of the lube squelching with each thrust. 

“Wait,” Kiba murmured, and Kankuro paused to let him wriggle further up onto the counter, hitching one leg up. The change in angle must have felt good, because he moaned before Kankuro even started moving again. “Oh fuck,” he wheezed on the first thrust, clenching so deliciously that Kankuro went blind for a second. “Holy _shit_. Do that again.”

Kankuro did. He would do nearly anything at this point, to make Kiba look and sound and feel like that. When he opened his eyes—he didn’t even remember shutting them—and glanced in the mirror, Kiba looked so blissed out it was dizzying. A small line of drool trailed from the side of his kiss-bruised lips, his toned shoulders trembling with every thrust. Kankuro decided they were never fucking this way again if there wasn’t a mirror so he could watch Kiba fall apart on his dick like this. 

“Gonna come,” Kiba panted. It was always stunning to remember how _sensitive_ he was, how easy it was to get him off. His body started to tense again and he shivered. 

Kankuro didn’t touch him, because this time, he wanted to see Kiba come on his cock. He didn't give him a verbal reply, the heat burning in his gut threatening to overtake him if he stopped concentrating for even a second. Instead, he pinned Kiba's wrists to the counter with one hand and squeezed his ass with the other, and Kiba sobbed, understanding perfectly well what his intentions were. 

He could feel the moment Kiba's orgasm hit him again, the way he clamped down like a vice, his body so tight it seemed to push Kankuro out. Kiba moaned helplessly, his arms flexing in Kankuro's grip, small spurts of cum spilling onto the counter with every thrust. Kankuro's hips stuttered once, twice, and then he was coming too, burying himself deep and groaning against Kiba's back. 

He could hear his own pulse pounding in his ears, hear his own ragged breathing. He was absently aware of his aching muscles, of where Kiba pressed against him, trying his hardest to keep his legs from collapsing. Kiba reached back with a shaky hand, weakly clutching at his hair, and Kankuro pulled him up and kissed him again without even thinking about it.

“Now we have to shower again,” Kiba murmured into it, sighing. 

The deep-rooted instinct to preserve water protested wildly inside of Kankuro's head, but he knew Konoha didn’t have a limited supply like Suna. And they really should shower again—they were both sweaty and sticky, and when he pulled out, Kiba automatically clenched around nothing, sending a little glob of cum to drip down the core of him. 

It was hot. It was really fucking hot. 

He ran his fingers through it, scooping it up and pushing it back in, crooking his fingers to rub at Kiba’s prostate just to see him shudder, overstimulated. He pulled them out when Kiba's hips started moving with them, knowing full well Kiba would ride them until he came _again_ , and honestly he was a bit tired and the feeling of drying sweat and cum on his body was starting to feel gross. 

“Yeah,” he replied finally, tearing his gaze away to glance up to Kiba’s fucked-out face in the mirror. The urge to say those three words hit him again, but it felt like they were strangling him when he tried to get them out. He hoped Kiba could see it in his eyes, in the gentle way he ran his hands down Kiba’s sides when he helped him stand properly again, in the way he turned him around just to kiss him _properly,_ thoroughly, cradling Kiba’s jaw with one hand. Kiba let out a small surprised sound, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close. 

He was smiling, so maybe he could. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok thank you for reading :) If you liked it maybe leave a comment! I'd really appreciate it! It motivates me to get off my ass and work on the 1000 other drafts in my wip folder.
> 
> You can also come talk to me about Naruto on tumblr @kkankuro if you want! :D


End file.
